Tenzin
Tenzin is a powerful Keyblade Master from the Leopardos Union. Apppearance Tenzin has blood red hair, and is unshaven with a short, scruffy beard. He also has three scars across his left eye, which were revealed to have been given to him by a member of the Unicornus Union. Tenzin has worn a white shirt which is only half buttoned, leaving part of his chest exposed. A large red sash is tied around his waist. The most striking thing about Tenzin is the fact that he is missing an arm, which he lost from a fight with a Darkseid heartless. Personality Tenzin is an extremely laid-back man, preferring to take his time as he and his squadron go on missions, rather then hurrying to get back. Tenzin is not cruel like many othersc, nor does he rule over his squad with fear to gain respect. His friendly nature means he will not purposely seek to harm others, and he is able to make serious people join in with his fun. However, despite how simple-minded he appears at first, Tenzin is a complex person with some rather difficult to understand views; for example, he believes if two people share very different views, it is better they go their separate ways. Abilities and Powers Keyblade Wielding It is unknown as to how Tenzin came about wielding his Keyblade, so it can only be assumed he was chosen. Fighting Style For the most part, Tenzin has a fighting style that reflects his personality, laid back. He mainly fights holding his Keyblade behind his back and striking it in an unorthodox back hand manner. He also employs alot of magic into his attacks, mostly gravity magic. Elemental Abilities Tenzin's natural ability is to manipulate gravity. Tenzin can create, shape and manipulate gravitation, a natural phenomenon by which all physical bodies attract each other, and gravitons, hypothetical elementary particles that mediate the force of gravitation. He can bend gravity to make the environment very “heavy” or “light”, cause objects to “fall” toward another object instead of the earth , flatten objects, and generate miniature black holes to compress objects into oblivion. Tenzin can repel and attract matter and energy regardless of its mass or move objects in a manner similar to telekinesis. Offensive uses of this power include repulsing people or objects with such force to shatter practically anything, increasing gravity to crush or immobilize opponents, decreasing it to render them defenseless, or surrounding his body in a gravitational field to amplify physical strength. Defensive uses include creating a gravitational force-field to repel all manner of attacks or anchoring oneself to the ground. Magic Tenzin can use all types of magic, but he is a master of Gravity magic. Tenzin can use gravity magic to bring a multitude of enemies to there knees, and into the air with Zero Gravity. Miscellaneous Tenzin is very physically powerful, as he was able to stop a punch from a Darkside heartless with his one arm. Futhermore, when he offered to fight a squad from the Unicornus faction, none of them stepped up, knowing how powerful he is. History Death Mako and Tenzin were on a mission and they were thrust into a battle with over 10,000 heartless. Mako was unconscious from an earlier part of the battle and Tenzin had to take out all 10,000 heartless. He fought all he could, but he couldn't defeat them all without sustaining serious injury. When Mako woke up, Tenzin was on the brink of death. Tenzin told Mako to be his "living legacy" and allowed Mako to absorb his power. This led to Tenzin's death and Mako receiving a massive power increase.